Archangel's Staff
Archangel's Staff is a legendary item available in League of Legends.Archangel's Staff item page at LeagueofLegends.com Recipe * (700g) ** (180g) ** (400g) ** 120g * (860g) * 1140g Builds into * automatically transforms into when the Mana Charge passive reaches 750 bonus mana. Similar items * Notes * grants 1 ability power per ~33 mana, giving 30 ability power by itself. It becomes as good as a at around 1150 mana, and gives as much ability power per gold at around 3200 mana. * The bonus mana does not stack with multiple , or . * Assuming a charge is gained every 3 seconds, the 750 mana Unique Passive takes 9 minutes and 20 seconds to max. * has great synergy with a , as it increases ability power by 25%. This means that whenever your mana is increased, the will increase your ability power, and then the will increase it again due to the 25% ability power passive. * By building a full set of items giving mana, (fully stacked , maxed , , and ) you will acquire total bonus 2950 mana, which will grant total 88.5 bonus ability power, not counting for champion's base mana rating and other stats given by those items indefinitely. * The passive, as with any source of mana, does nothing for characters who are manaless. The same is true as well for the ability power per mana passive. * To gain more AP from the than a single (which gives 182 ability power if alone) a champion would need more than 4567 mana. However, a champion would only need 3167 mana for the to provide more ability power than a second . * adds one stack upon cast and another stack if ended early without a collision. Similarly, adds one stack upon activation, and a second if activated early. Patch history , , and now display their current bonus mana again. V1.0.0.123: * Now displays your unique bonus mana in its tooltip. V1.0.0.94(b): * Conversion ratio raised to 3% from 2.5% V1.0.0.82: * Mana cap raised to 1000 from 600. * Mana to ability power conversion ratio increased to 2.5% from 2%. V1.0.0.74: * Recipe cost reduced to 1000g from 1050g. V0.8.22.115: * Now has an internal cooldown of 3 seconds (but now works with all spells including and ). June 26, 2009 Patch: * Combine cost increased to 1050g from 1000g. June 12, 2009 Patch: * Bonus ability power based on mana is no longer Unique. May 23, 2009 Patch: * Fixed a bug which caused s to stack. May 15, 2009 Patch: * Ability power reduced to 45 from 50. * Recipe Cost increased to 1000 from 775. May 1, 2009 Patch: * Now gains bonus ability power based on Max Mana (instead of current mana). * Tool-tip updated to make more sense. * Mana gain is now Unique. April 18, 2009 Patch: * Bonus ability power from mana increased to 2.5% from 2%. }} References Category:Ability Power Items Category:Legendary Items Category:Magic Items Category:Mana Items Category:Mana Regen Items